Daddy's Girl
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Moving is tough. Packing up everything you own, the long drive to a secluded hotel in the mountains in the winter, and that constant feeling in the back of your mind that something isn't quite right here... Canon compliant, the only exception being the inclusion of the Torrances's eldest child Sheryl. This is the Shining after all so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my Second Stephen King based Fanfiction! All material goes to the magnificent Stephen King whom I have idolized since I started writing original works and then Fanfiction. I will be using a script from the 1980 film as reference so I suppose I should give a quick shout of to the amazing Stanley Kubrick and his surreal movie making, he won't see it but he shall be acknowledged none the less. And with that ladies and Gents, away we go.**

 **Chapter 1: The New Job.**

"Sherry…Sherry."

Sherry bobbed her head up and down with lank blank hair falling in front of her face like a curtain, unaware that her music was so loud her mother was trying to get her attention.

" _Sheryl!"_

Sherry finally heard the semi-shrill voice and pulled off her head phone before turning off her new Walkman, which had been a gift from her father when he told her that they may be moving _again_ , hoping the gift would soften the blow. "What?"

The mother frowned, "would you turn that noise down? You're going to damage your hearing if you listen to it that loud." Sherry rolled her eyes and moved the little knob slowly to lower the volume. "And go get dressed. Just because it's the weekend doesn't mean you get to sit around like a bum" Standing up with a groan the seventeen year old finished the rest of her tea, which was now lukewarm, and ruffled Danny's curls as she passed.

"That tv is killing your brain cells you know" she warned him and he glanced at her but didn't say anything. "Dad says that rock and roll is going to ruin your morals." Danny informed her in return as she secured the headphones back over her ears and blasted the rest of _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ , mouthing the lyrics along.

"Sherry, dressed" Mom called from the kitchen and the teen grumbled under her breath as she made for her bedroom and closed the door harder then she had meant to, making the fake feather boas and Keep Out poster then decorated it fluttering in the slight breeze.

Stripping of her long Pj pants and baggy t-shirt and trading up for a baggy Pastel teal sweat and crème high waist pants she then pulled her waist length, ink black hair into a high pony tail with a teal scrunchy. Even though like other teenagers she tried to follow the latest fashions she never permed or teased her hair because she considered it her best feature, that and her cheek bones, both of which she got from her mother.

Her room was decorated with MTV posters and scarves tied around the tall frames of her bed. A sleek cherry red guitar rested on its stand in the corner surrounded by dirty clothes, and a small portable TV sat on her dresser. After they moved there it took her three days to decorate her room and part of her didn't want her father to get the job so they didn't have to move again.

Moving to her mirror she grabbed a white plastic bottle of saline solution and a cotton ball and wet the cotton. Bending her left ear to the side she dabbed and rubbed at the fresh cartilage piecing, a small silver ring to compliment the diamond stud on either lobe combing her bangs meticulously to one side she applied minimal make up and popped her lips after rubbing on light pink lip gloss.

The phone sitting by her bed on the side table rang loudly and was echoed by the one in the living room. "I Got It Mom!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and picked up the white plastic phone from the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey there Button."

"Hi Daddy" Sherry said cheerfully. "How's to going up there?"

"Pretty good, I'm still up at the Hotel and I've got an awful lot to go through so I don't think I'm going to be able to get home before nine or ten."

Sherry twisted the corkscrew chord around her arm. "So did you get the Job?" she asked eagerly. "Yes I did Sugar" She could hear the smile in his voice. Sheryl and her father had always had a very special bond. Being the first born and only daughter, she was often doted on by Jack, almost to the point of Wendy calling it spoiling.

"You're going to love it up here Sher, the Mountains are amazing and the Hotel is huge." Sherry smiled, "Sound's great, you wanna talk to mom?" there was a crackle on the other end, "Nah, just tell her I won't be home until late, okay Button?"

"Okay dad. I love you. See you tonight" She said and Jack returned it over the line before hanging up. Sherry exited the room and made for the living room. "Who was it sweetie?" Wendy asked as her daughter entered and found her sitting at the dining room table smoking.

"Daddy, he says he got the Job, and he won't be home until late. Probably nine or ten." Wendy smiled. "that's fantastic," Wendy's face fell a little bit but kept the same smile when she realized he had hung up without talking to her. "I guess we're going to have to pack up again."

"Yeah" Sherry sighed pensively and Wendy tapped off the ashes from her cigarette, "Ah come on Sherry, It won't be so bad, after all you said you weren't getting on that well with the girls at school."

"yea but…" she sighed, "I was just thinking about Todd."

Tod Manning, Sherry's boyfriend, didn't know about her father's new employment because Sherry didn't want to tell him until she was sure. The phone rang again and Wendy picked it up. "Hello?" She paused. "Oh hey Todd, Yea yea she's right here" She handed the raven haired teen the phone with an encouraging smile.

"Hey Todd" Sherry held the phone up to her left ear and hissed when the plastic hit the still tender ring before switching to her right side.

"Hey there beautiful" that ever so charming voice called over the phone. "And how is my best girl this morning?" Sherry blushed even though he wasn't there, "She's good, Hey Todd I gotta tell you…"

"I was thinkin' you and I could head up to the drive-in tonight around eight, they're having one of those old horror movie marathons so maybe we could make fun of them." Sherry grinned, "Yea that sounds great, Listen There's something I really gotta tell you."

"Yea Babe?"

"Uh… "She bit her lip, "My Dad just got a new job, up in the mountains at a hotel over the winter. So that means the entire family will have to move up there."

"Ah shit" Todd cursed. "For how long?"

"Who knows, until spring probably?" Sherri frowned, "I know It sucks but I don't really have a choice here." she stood up and twisted the long chord. "I'll see you tonight alright?"

"Hey" Todd said,  
"Yea?"

"I love you."

Sherry grinned, "I love you to, Babe."

"You know what you could do to soften the blow?"

"What could I do?"

"Sing the song."

Sherry looked around and her mother looked at her expectantly, "Not here baby."

"Ah come on!"

"Todd."

"Please?"

"My mom's right here!" she whispered

"I'm not hanging up the phone until you sing the song so…"

Sherry sighed and looked at her mom and smiled sheepishly before picking up the receiver and carrying it into the kitchen. Hopping up on the edge of the counter she looked round the corner before sighing. "Mmonzdetip" she muttered and Tod laughed, "aw come on don't be light that"

Sherry grinned. "I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation. And the only explanation I can find." She sang, "Is the love that I've found ever since you came around, your love's put me on the top of the world."

Todd laughed on the other side, "There's my girl. I'll pick you up around seven thirty huh?"

"Okay, Love you"

"love you to." Todd hung up and so did she and she carried the phone back into the living room.  
"I'm going out with Tod tonight." She informed her mother, "Don't you wanna see your dad back?" Wendy asked. Sherry didn't answer as she walked to her room, passing the bathroom and glancing in then stopping cold.

" _Oh my God!"_ she shrieked at the sight of Danny thrashing and moaning on the floor like he was having a seizure. "Mom, Call the doctor!" She called as her mom ran down the hall, "Danny's having some sort of fit." The small boy babbled and thrashed on the tile floor and Sherry seized his arms and pinned his legs in place so he wouldn't hurt himself while Wendy rushed for the phone.

"Danny? Danny!" she held his head straight, "Danny snap out of it!" Danny stopped instantly and froze stiff as a plank. "Danny? Danny can you hear me?" his big eyes stared up at her but didn't see, a look of horror fixed in his pupils until he suddenly went limp, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Oh God, okay uh." She gulped, three years of life guard training instantly leaving her mind. "Let's go Doc." She pushed her arms under his shoulders and legs and carried him into his room and laid him on his bed, head propped up.

Wendy ran in with the phone still in her hand. "what happened to him?!" she cried, "I don't know, I think he might have had a seizure or something." They waited for Danny to wake up while waiting for the doctor, who came fifteen minutes later.

The door bell rang and Sherry ran to get it then led the woman into Danny's room, the boy had woken up a few minutes after his fit and Wendy sent Sherry to do the dishes while the exam took place. Sherry strained to hear what was going on until Danny's room door shut and the doctor followed her mother into the living room. "Sherry, could you put on another pot off coffee please?" Wendy popped her head in to ask and Sherry nodded and filled the maker with water and pushing the button before exiting and lingering just outside of the Living room to listen in

Apparently the doctor chalked it all up to some unexplained emotional fluke that sent her kid brother into a frenzy. Then they started talking about Danny's friend Tony. "Tell me did the appearance of Danny's imaginary friend…"

"Tony" Sherry put in, "yes Tony, Happen to coincide with the move?" Wendy shook her head, "No uh, let's see, I guess Tony started talking to Tony about the time we put him in nursery school."

"Did Danny adjust well to school?"

Sherry scoffed audibly and Wendy cast her a chastising look before turning back to the good doctor, "No, he didn't like it all that much, then he had his injury and we had to pull him out for a while and… yea I guess that's about the time I noticed he was talking to Tony."

"It was earlier." Sherry put in, "He didn't like school because the other kids pick on him for talkin' to Tony in class and at recess." The doctor nodded, "what sort of Injury did Danny have."

Wendy took a draw from her cigarette, "uh, he dislocated his shoulder." The doctor looked befuddled, "however did he manage that?"

Wendy bit her lip and glanced at Sherry, "Honey, why don't you go on to your room?" Sherry clenched her jaw and crossed her arms, "I was there when it happened, remember?" the teen looked at the Doctor, "there was an accident."

The doctor looked at Wendy, "accident?"

Wendy put on a cheerful smile, "Well it's just one of those things. You know... purely an accident, um. My husband had oh... been drinking, and he came home about three hours late, so he wasn't exactly in the greatest mood that night." She took another drag from the cigarette, "And well Danny had scattered some of his school papers all over the room...and my husband grabbed his arm, you know, and pulled him away from them."

She shook her head suddenly, "It's...it's just the sort of thing you do a hundred times with a child - you know, in a park or on the streets - but on this particular occasion my husband just..."

"He didn't mean to" Sherry jumped in to her father's defense and Wendy sighed, "I never said he did." She muttered before smiling again, "Anyway something good did come from it because he told me, Wendy, I'm never going to touch another drop, and if I do you can leave me. And he didn't, and he hasn't, and he hasn't had a drop of alcohol in five months"

The doctor left and Sherry grabbed her coat and purse, "I'm going out with some friends." She told her mother on the way out the door, "I'll be home in a few hours"

"Sheryl…"

"Yea mom?"

"You know I don't blame your father for what happened right?"

Sherry paused and gripped the cold metal handle of the screen door, "Yea I know." She forced out. "Have a good time honey."

"I will"

"I love…"

Wendy didn't get to finish her farewell when the sound of the screen door meeting the door frame cut her off, "…you" she sighed and put out her cigarette before standing and going to check on Danny.

 _ **Yea, so Sherry is kind of a bitch in that last part. But you know character flaws and all that, plus it's fairly common for a child to favor one parent over another and vice versa so we can all guess who Sherry favors huh? More coming soon if I get good reviews on this chapter, or you know just not get any bad reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Same disclaimer applies folks. BTW I hate to be that chick, but the beginning of this chapter and others in the future will be a bit M rated**

 _(A few weeks later, the night before the move)_

Sherry didn't know what movie was showing at the moment on the humongous screen only a few yards away but the volume on the speak hanging in the window was turned all the way up so no one would hear the thumps coming from the back of the large, maroon red Chevy van parked in the screening area of Lenny's Drive-in Movie Theatre.

Lips locked in a seal that could very well be water tight, Sherry's hair had been released from its pony tail and waist length hair was currently being grasped at by Todd Manning, who moaned incoherently as his girlfriend pushed off his second hand used leather bomber jacket. "Sherry."

"Yea"

He pulled away, "God I'm gonna miss this." She ran her fingers over his close cropped, rough black hair. "I told you I'll call every day," she sat up and rested her chin on his shoulder. He grinned, "yea but if your parents pick up the extension then we're both in trouble." Sherry grinned, "Then I'll write." She got up on her knees and kissed at his neck, "and send pictures to." She grinned and hummed as she straddled his lap, "And Long detailed letters to make sure to don't forget about me."

Todd snickered, "you always were a great writer" he pulled her in with his arms around her waist. Capturing her lips into a steamy kiss, she bit his full lower lip boldly and wiggled her hips a bit making him grunt and pull away, flushed. "A pretty great rider to." She blushed and hit his chest playfully, "you are so bad!" she gasped.

She looked at the windows and then the cab of the large van, "you know there's more room in the back" she noted. "What?" he chuckled, his bright white teeth showing brilliantly against his dark skin and dimples denting his cheeks, "are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Course not."

"Oh" he nodded, "I know. You're embarrassed of being seen like _this_ " He buried his face into the crook of her shoulder and suck on her collar bone. "Todd!" she pulled away, but he latched on like a horny leach. "Come on, if you give me a hickey again my dad's gonna kill us."

"Think of it as something to remember me by." He pulled away, and looked up at her. "aw come on Babe, your pop loves me."

"No, my mom love you, My dad thinks you're a no good hoodlum who keeps his baby girl out late at night." Todd grinned proudly, "well he's half right."

Suddenly Todd sobered up and sat up straight, "Hey, I want you to have somethin'" He Reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black cassette. "I made this for ya, I meant to give it to you for Christmas but now seems like it would be better." Sherry held the cassette and grinned, "You made me a mixed Tape?" It was a small gift but it meant a lot since Todd didn't do very many personal things for her.

"Well sort of."

"whaddya mean?"

"Well Listen to it when you get up to the Hotel tomorrow, okay? Promise?"

She bit her tongue and nodded, "I promise." Todd grinned, "Good, and Also" he reached behind her back. "I want you to have this." He reached back and around and took hold of her hand, sliding his class ring around her ring finger.

Sherry looked down at it, mouth agape. "oh my God!" she felt her face heat up, "Todd!" It was a bit too big for her and twirled loosely around her digit. It had Todd's birthstone in it, Bloodstone, It was hers as well and the general ring was tarnished gold with Black antiquing. It had his name on the right side and his graduation date on the other.

"Are you sure?" she asked and Todd folded his hands over hers, "Just something to make sure you won't forget me." Sherry grinned and admired the ring on her finger. "Oh Todd, this it the sweetest thing you've ever done for me, because now I know you're really _serious_ about us."

Todd grinned, "You know what else I'm serious about?"

"What?"

"us getting in the back and you giving me a proper goodbye…"

/

 _(The Next Morning)_

After a long morning of waking up at five a.m, rushing through breakfast, forgetting about the love bite clearly visible on her collar bone, and getting chewed out by Jack while Wendy tried to avoid Danny's question "What's a Hickey?"

But by six sharp they were out the door and on the road, packed with them everything that they would need until next May. Sherry, who had snuck in the house around one in the morning, napping in the wide trunk, using a black trash bag of clothes as a cushion and putting on her parka backwards so that the lined hood covered her face.

Unable to get to sleep she sat up and rummaged through the snack bag they had packed and pulled out a lukewarm can of Coke. Cracking open the drink with a hiss she took a sip just as the vehicle ran over a large pothole, causing the entire car to jerk and the sugary cola to spill out of the can and down the front of her shirt. "God damn…"

"Sheryl Lynn Torrance!" Wendy's head whipped back, "what? You and dad curse." Sherry grumbled and used a stray brown paper napkin to bad away the drink. "Well I don't want you talking like that in front of Danny." Wendy scolded and turned around, "it's not lady like anyway" Jack looked at his daughter from the review mirror. "You heard your mother." He grinned mischievously, "what your _damn_ mouth Young Lady."

Sherry looked out the window at the rocky scenery, "Say dad, wasn't it around here the Donner Party got snowbound?"

Jack thought, "no I think that was further west in the Sierras" Sherry nodded and Danny poked his head up where his father and mother sat and leaned on his mother's seat, "What was the Donner Party?" he asked curiously and Sherry eyed her dad, knowing that he wasn't one to gloss over the truth like most parents with young kids.

"They were a party of settlers in the covered wagon times." Jack explained "They got snowbound one winter in the mountains. They had to resort to cannibalism in order to stay alive." Danny's face didn't change. "you mean they ate each other up?" Jack nodded, "They had to, in order to survive" he repeated.

"Jack" Wendy began disapprovingly and Danny looked at her, "don't worry mom, I know all about cannibalism, I read it in one of Sherry's books." Jack grinned, "See, it's okay. He read all about in Sherry's books"

Sherry eyed her little brother, "Which book of mine was it Danny?" she asked and Danny sat back in his seat and turned around on his knees to face her.

They arrived at the Overlook Hotel around ten in the morning. It was practically abandoned by the time they got there and Sherry led Danny to the game room with Wendy while Jack waited for his boss. "say, I wonder if this place has a library" Wendy said suddenly, hoping to catch her daughter's interest.

Ever since the incident there seemed to be an ever-growing rift between Wendy and Sherry, a silent, discomfort that whenever Wendy brought it up to her husband was brushed off as teen angst.

Sherry looked up rom leaning on the chrome side of the pinball machine and thought, "I don't think Libraries are standard in Hotels." She shrugged and pulled a long dog tag chain out of her red sweater and pulled on it gently out in front of her with her middle and index fingers. Todd's ring had been too large for her to wear on her finger, so she hung it on a chain and wore it on a necklace instead.

"What's that?" Wendy asked and the teen looked down at it, breaking from her dreamy haze, "Oh, Todd gave me his class ring." She grinned, Wendy smiled, "and you didn't tell me?" She moved over to her daughter's side, "here, lemme see." Sherry pulled her chain over her head, long hairs going up with it until she shook them free. "See"

"Wow" Wendy smiled, "so I guess that makes you two official huh? Have you told your father yet?" Sherry froze, "Uh, no. Not yet. I'm just waiting for the right time is all. You know how he feels about Todd" she replaced the chain and tucked the ring down into her sweater. Wendy nodded solemnly. It wasn't simply the fact that Todd was dating Sherry, though that would have been reason enough for Jack not to like him. But Mr. Torrance was also slightly uncomfortable with that fact that Todd was three years older than Sherry, making him 20. And also that he was black.

He often denied that this was the case if it was brought up, but He had been raised in a traditional home in the southern Midwest, so some of his old prejudices still sat in the back of his mind.

Jack came to collect them all, but Danny and Sherry stayed behind so Danny could finish his game. "So doc, do you like it here?" Sherry asked as the game machine beeped and whizzed. The boy didn't say anything and kept his focus on the game so Sherry sighed and looked around. She had never been much of a gamer, she could barely get through a game of Yahtzee without getting bored.

Suddenly she felt a strange feeling crawl up her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. It was the same feeling you get when you just know someone is staring right at you. A strange sense of fear settled in her stomach and she slowly turned on her heel to face the open door.

Two young girls, almost identical, dressed in outdated blue frocks and pink bows stared at her and Danny. They held hands and their skin was as pale of porcelain, like the dolls that Sherry used to collect until she was about fourteen and grew out of the practice. The strange thing was they looked oddly out of place, not just in time, but also as if someone had cut them out of a magazine picture and then stuck them onto another page. It was difficult to explain but there was no other word for it but eerie.

Danny had turned around to and stared at the girls, only his was a look of fear rather than bewilderment, the boy had always been strangely intuitive so he felt what his elder sister did only tenfold.

The girls remained silent, in fact the entire room was silent even the game machine had gone still. They looked at each other, then at the siblings, then turned, leaving without a single sound.

 _(Meanwhile)_

Mr. and Mrs. Torrance were being shown their quarters, "Living room, bedroom, bathroom, and a small bedroom for your son." Wendy smiled and looked around at the cozy compartment but Jack thought, "what about my daughter, Sheryl?" Mr. Ullman opened his mouth and nodded, "yes, I almost forgot. There are no other rooms in this compartment, but the apartment next to your quarters it just like this only slightly more compact and it is still connected to the heating, cooling and all other amenities so she can stay in there."

"Oh Sherry'll love that, won't she honey?" Wendy smiled.

He paused, "I hope that won't be a problem." Jack shook his "No, no, that's fine. Sherry'll be thrilled."

They were led though out the rest of the Hotel until thy met the cook in the Gold Ball Room, which Wendy gushed over. Sherry had grabbed Danny as soon as the little girls had left. As soon as they had exited the room, it felt like a wave had hit her and she wobbled a bit on her feet. It felt very much like when you're in the middle of a very vivid daydream but are yanks out of it. Or when you have in that grey area between sleep and awake.

"Come on Doc, we should go find mom and dad." She pulled him along, leaving the unfinished game. They wondered around until they ended up outside. Sherry spotted the receptionist from before and caught her attention. "Hi, we met earlier." Sherry smiled, "do you know where Mr. Ullman and Mr. Torrance are?"

"I believe they're in the Gold Ball Room, just follow me please."

The polite woman led them to their parents just in time for Dick Halloran to start showing Wendy around the kitchens. "You wanna come with us Sherry?" Wendy asked almost eagerly but Sherry shook her head, "No thanks, I uh…" she grinned sheepishly, "I can't even cook toast so…"

"Well why don't you come with me and Mr. Ullman here, maybe you'll learn something." Jack offered and Sherry shrugged, "sure."

Sherry followed Jack and Mr. Ullman into the boiler room which was bigger than their old apartment, "Now this is the heating and cooling unit is" the boss started, "It usually works just fine but if something should happen there's a backup generator and our people in Denver informed us you have a working knowledge in home repair."

"Yes, that's right" Jack confirmed and Sherry looked around, the metal piped looked like brass and steel arms shooting out of a giant machine and into the brick walls. "Now the Brass pipes are cooling, and the Steel ones are heating, and the circuit breaker is in here as well. Well, one of the three of them, the other one is in the back office on the ground floor, and the third one on the top floor, but those shouldn't be any trouble at all."

Ullman opened the circuit breaker, "Do you know anything about wiring Sheryl?" he asked and Sherry nodded, "Uh yea, I mean I helped dad rewire our old house in Vermont a few years ago."

The tour finished up from there, Danny was left with Dick while Sherry followed her parents, papers were filed and signed, keys exchanged, checklists overlooked and soon the enter place was deserted except for the family.

"So" Jack smiled, "what do you think huh?"

Wendy smiled, "I think it's great, kids?" Danny silently nodded and Sherry looked around, "I think it's huge." She said bluntly and Jack smiled, "I know it's going to be a lot to get used to but don't worry, you'll love it!" Sherry was unsure but smiled none the less. "so what's the room look like?" she asked and Wendy eyed her husband who grinned.

"Well _our_ apartment is just great, but…" he pulled a pair of silver keys with a large green plastic tag on it out of his pocket and dangled them in front of his daughter. "You'll have to see _Yours_ for yourself"

Sherry's eyes widened, "I get my own room?" she grinned from ear to ear and Jack shook his head, "Better, you get your own _apartment."_

"What!" Sherry jumped about a foot in the air with a whoop, "wait, this isn't some kind of Joke is it?"

"No Joke, your bags are already inside." Jack opened his arms and Sherry rushed into them. "Oh My God!"

"I told you she'd love it" Wendy smile, "come on, let's all go unpack."

 **Okay, Chapter 2 is up! Sorry for any typos but unfortunately when I proof read it's not always 100% perfect. Don't forget to Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own The Shining I only Own Sheryl, Don't forget to review, I more or less thrive on them.**

(One Month Later)

"Sherry?"

Danny looked up from his toys on the carpet and at his Sister, who struggled to find a comfortable reading position and ended up hanging upside down on the love seat with her long hair dangling over the edge and brushing the floor. "Yea?" Sherry didn't look at him but flipped the page of her book.

"Do you like this place?" he asked and Sherry shrugged, "Yea sure." She replied blandly, feet resting on the top of the seat. Sherry was in one of those moods where none of her clothes really matched, but at the same time did. She was wearing a grey sweat shirt, a shin length dark blue skirt, and knee high navy blue socks with gold stars printed on them. "Don't you?" Danny looked down at his toy truck, "I guess, I don't think Tony does though." Sherry grunted as she swung her legs down and lid horizontally on the love seat. "Oh? Why not?"

"He says something bad happened here." Sherry frowned and flipped the page, "Bad things happen everywhere Danny, you'd be hard-pressed to find any place that hasn't had a tragedy." Danny nodded but looked up. "Sherry?"

"uhhuh?"

"Have you had any dreams here?" Sherry froze before clenching her jaw and closing the book. "Of course not Danny, you know I stopped having those dreams a while ago." She informed him smartly but Danny didn't stop. "Because of the Pills?"

"Yes, because of the Pills" Sherry stood up, "hey why don't you go ride your trike around for a while and explore?" she suggested, "But aren't you supposed to be watching me?" Danny asked and Sherry shrugged, "you're a big boy, just don't get lost and you'll be fine."

Danny began to pick up his toys and take the back to his room while Sherry went to her own living quarters. It had all the amenities of a small studio apartment and a queen sized futon bed. There was no stove or kitchen appliances, but she did keep a box of tea next to a plug in electric stove, a kettle, and five mugs that she had unpacked from her belongings. Beside the electric stove was a short, stout plastic orange bottle with a white cap and a paper label wrapped around it, and by that a pair of black cat eye rimmed glasses.

She sighed, bored already and flopped down on the futon. Lulling her head to one side and then the other she blew through her lips and rolled on her stomach and army crawled across the mattress and grabbed her Walkman off the bedside table and pulled the flimsy headset over her ears before popping in the Tape that Todd had given her the week before she left.

The tape set off with a click and Sherry closed her eyes and leaned back on the pillows.

"Hey SherBear" She smiled as Todd's voice drifted through her ears as if he was in the room with her. "You know that uh... I'm not really big on mushy stuff like this but, you know, When you told me I thought I'd better make sure you don't forget me so… I made this for you, it's uh, it's a bunch of songs that remind me of you. Yeah uh. I'm gonna stop talkin' now but I really hope you like it."

As the music droned in her ears, Sherry felt her limbs grew heavy as lead, and lit left as if someone had laid a warm, soaking wet towel over her body. Her eyes seemed to sink to the back of her skull behind her eyelids and her head grew too heavy for her neck to hold straight so it lulled to the side.

she must have laid there longer than she thought because when she heard a knock on her door she jump and looked at her bed side alarm clock to see it had gone from noon to four thirty p.m.

"Holy shit" she groaned, puzzled. There was no way she had been lying there for four hours. "Sherry?" She blinked a few times and sat up, the head phones falling off her head and getting tangled up in her hair. "Come in." she said loudly and stretched as the door opened and Jack peered in, "hey Button." He greeted and Sherry smiled, "Hey Dad." Jack fully entered the room, "hey, your mom and Danny are out in the maze and I was hoping I could bounce some Ideas of a story off of you."

Sherry nodded, "Uh sure." She rolled her neck and took a few steps forward. "Uh Sherry?" She hummed and Jack pointed behind her, "Your glasses?" Sherry looked behind her and frown with a whimper of disappointment, "aw come on Button, I know you don't like wearing them in public but we're miles away from anyone." Sherry sighed and snatched the thick glasses off the counter and put them on. Instantly everything was ten times clearer, lines were crisp and strong and Sherry had to blink a few times to adjust.

"Better?"

"I guess."

Jack smiled, "Good, come on."

Soon the father and daughter sat in two chairs facing each over, tossing a small rubber ball back and forth. "Well what do you think?" Jack asked, throwing the toy back as Sherry who reached up and caught it before throwing it back, "Well I think it's a good story line, but the dialogue seems a little bit wooden to me ya know?" Jack paused before throwing again. "Whatdaya mean?" He asked and Sherry shrugged.

"Well, when you read it, it just doesn't sound like something a real person would say. Like the way they say it you know? For example, if someone's from the south, say Kentucky or Texas, then they wouldn't say "you all" they'd say "ya'll"

Jack nodded in understanding, "Okay, and what about that plot twist I told you about huh?" Sherry frowned.

"Well it would totally throw the reader threw a loop, but what about the Mother's death? You said it took place ten years prior to the book's events, so that means Johnson, who is eight years younger than Harold, couldn't possibly be Harold's half-brother. Unless it was by his father, not his mother. But if you plan on adding the Father's testicular cancer to the mix, which you would have to if you plan on playing the genealogy card when giving Harold the same cancer, then Johnson couldn't be Harold's father's son either since the cancer would have left him unable to have any more kids."

Jack chuckled and shook his head, "You're really tying my hands here Kiddo." Sherry smiled, "hey you wanted my help…" Jack stopped tossing the ball a moment and thought, closing his eyes so tight they turned into two crescent shaped slits with wrinkles. Sherry watched him closely, "whatcha thinkin' Torrance?" she asked and Jack held up one finger.

"What if…What if He didn't get it from his father?" Jack sat up suddenly, "What if there was an environmental factor?" Sherry hummed, "reasoning?"

Jack tossed her the ball as he began, "Remember that Big court case in California, that big electric company was dumping into a town's water supply and at least a hundred people got cancer?" Sherry nodded, "Yeah, Erin Brockovich."

"Well what if something akin to that happened to the Building where Harold works? Like the contractors cut corner, ignored building codes, all that jazz." Sherry smiled, "I like the way you think." Jack caught the ball she threw and grinned from ear to ear, "Couldn't do it without you Button." He paused before throwing, "Say uh…I wanted to run something by you."

Sherry caught the ball, "Yea?"

"How would you feel, If and When I get this thing written and published, I dedicate it to you?" Sherry's eyes widened. Was he serious?

With any other father daughter duo, the action would be touching and heartfelt, and with Jack it was as well. But it was also shocking. Jack had published three books in his life, the first was dedicated to _My Girlfriend Wendy._ The second to _My fiancée and Wife to Be Winifred._ And the Third to _My Wife, My Life, My Love, and the Mother of my children. Wendy._

Jack had even said in his Wedding Vows that he would always dedicate every story he wrote to Wendy and he had remained true to this promise until right now.

"What about mom?" Sherry asked and Jack shrugged, "She'll understand after all. You're my first Born, My Baby Girl, Why shouldn't I dedicate it to you? Besides" He eyed her, "Who says Mom has to know everything?"

Sherry thought about it and smiled, He was write. The father and Daughter had always been close, why shouldn't He dedicate it to her.

Mom would understand.

"I'd Love that." She smiled and Jack stood up with wide arms, "Come on, give your old man a hug." Sherry didn't hesitate and embraced her father quickly.

They pulled away and Jack petted her jet black locks tenderly. "Hey, did I ever tell you the story about this old place?"

Sherry shook her head and Jack laughed. "Well, it's a dewsy. " Jack sat down and Sherry pulled her chair closer. "There are two actually, ya see. In the twenties, there was this Care taker named Delbert Grady and He came her with his wife and two little girls for the winter just like we did." Jack began. "And I guess halfway through his stay he lost his mind, he got what the old timers used to call Cabin Fever. And he got an axe, and he chopped up his wife and daughters into tiny pieces. And then, seeing what he had done, he got a shot gun and blew his brains out."

Sherry listen wide eyed, "no lie?"

"None, one hundred percent true." Sherry grinned, "what about the second on huh?" she urged him and shook his arm, "come on, don't leave me hanging."

Jack grinned, "well, Apparently in the fifties, there was this young couple who moved into the hotel. Back then, you know there wasn't just the care taker in the winter there was the care taker, the maid, and the Gardener. Well I guess the couple had been fightin a lot, and the man decided to find comfort in the Maid. Well that didn't sit too well with his wife so she went down to the kitchens, grabbed one of those great big kitchen knives, when upstairs and killed the maid on her husband. Then she killed the Gardener so there wouldn't be any witnesses."

Sherry listen in rapt attention, "how did they find out?" Jack shushed her, "take it easy, let me finish. Anyway when she saw what she did, she went to the telephone, called down to the sheriff's station. And she, very calmly mind you, told them what had happened. And they drove up and arrested her. She stood trial, and was found not guilty by reason of insanity."

Sherry shuttered, "wow, And you're still sure it's safe to be up here all winter?" she inquired and Jack scoffed, "Ah come on Button, It's not like this old place made them do it, after all it's just a Hotel, right?"

Sherry smiled and shook off her uneasiness, "Right."

Jack patted her head, "Right. Now why don't you go explore the hotel a bit huh? I've got a lot of work to do."

 **Sorry For any Typos, I didn't have much time to proof read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still Don't Own the Shining.**

Later that night, Sherry wondered the Hotel halls aimlessly still wearing her cat's eye glasses. She was extremely longsighted, so the lenses made her eyes look much larger than they are. Wendy and Jack said they looked pretty but Sherry thought they made her eyes look buggy and too big for her face, or at the very least made her face look wider.

Sherry was a mishmash of both Jack and Wendy's DNA, thin bones, black hair, button nose, and long, thin fingers from her mother, with the only Physical discrepancy from her father being a more circular head then oval. However personality wise Sherry and Wendy were Fire and Water. Wendy was Kind hearted, and a compulsive people pleaser. However Sherry could be slightly cold if the mood stuck her, and didn't care to impress anyone.

Wendy was flexible and easy to get on with, but Sherry's will was steadfast and unwavering as steel, something she got from her father. Jack and Sherry rarely ever fought, but when they did it wasn't raised voices and insincere, empty threats, it was furious yelling and slamming doors, and it would end with someone storming out of the house or apartment and the other holing up in their room behind a locked door. The fights could and would go on for days on end until one of them broke or Wendy begged the two of them to make up.

But again, they almost never fought, maybe one or twice since Sherry had turned twelve

The same went for Jack and Wendy as well, however one thing they had fought over for years was Sherry. When Sherry had turned six years old, she began to suffer from night terrors. Whenever she fell asleep, without fail she would rise out of bed with glazed over eyes and her actions were unpredictable as the wind.

The first night it happened Jack and Wendy scrambled into their firstborn's room in a panic to find her sitting bolt upright with her large blue eyes wide in unearthly terror and her small, bow lips thinned and opened wide as a banshee like scream erupted from her young throat.

Wendy and Jack had tried to get her to quiet down, and were so busy doing to that they hadn't noticed that the scream lasted a full minute without Sherry pausing to take a breath. After the minute her mouth closed suddenly, and the wail stopped as quickly as it had started.

Every night for months, the episodes got more violent. Wendy couldn't even put her down for a nap without finding her five minutes later in the laundry room standing on top of the washer with those large, unsettling, glazed over eyes.

Finally they took her to a shrink who diagnosed her with chronic Night Terrors and prescribed a small dose of Valium to be taken thirty minutes before going to sleep. Jack was furious and refused to go through with it. It wasn't until three nights later around three a.m they found Sherry in her nightgown standing on the railing of the safety gate around the pond behind their Vermont home.

Convinced that Sherry was in real danger, Wendy gave Jack an ultimatum. Medicate Sherry so she didn't end up walking into traffic in the middle of the night, or move somewhere where she won't be in danger.

Ever since Sherry had been taking the pills.

When Sherry was thirteen, and Danny was one, she was sent to her Grandmother's house after her grandfather's death to help her around the house and Mrs. Torrance, who was a few pebbles short of a rock garden, told her that her Night Terrors were nothing but nonsense.

"Did you're mother ever tell you that when you were born, you had a veil?" the elderly woman sat down to tea with her granddaughter. "Your Brother too, That means you two more in tune with the other world than most of us are." The Blue haired bitty sipped from her teacup, "All these episodes you have sweetie, well. They're just some poor souls trying to get through to this world, they want to use you to send a message, to get some help."

Sherry listened carefully, and felt an unease creep over her. "Help with what?"

"Who knows? No one's been listening to them. And that's all they want sweetie, someone to listen."

Sherry went home the next day and told her parents about her grandmother's words.

She was never allowed back to Grandma's again.

Wondering down the halls, Sherry found herself in the old staff wing. It was clear by the cobwebs, dusty carpet and overwhelming sense of emptiness that no one had been down this hallway for a long long time. Curious she wiped the dust off of one of the metal door knobs and hesitantly turned the knob, Locked.

She hummed and shrugged before she felt a gnawing feeling in the back of her head, right at the base of her skull, behind the skin. Something told her to keep walking forward down the hall, and she obeyed without a second thought. Trying every door knob as she went, she somehow knew that they wouldn't work until she got to the end door, the plastic numbers had been peel off but the clear outline read room S15. Staff room 15 that is.

 _Try it_ something in her mind told her, _Go take a look._

She turned the knob and found it unlocked, and easily pushed it open while the hinges squealed and whined. The inside looked just like her own living quarters, but older and more outdated. She walked in silently and looked around, there was an inch of dust covering everything and when she flipped the light switch the light bulb flickered and buzzed unwillingly.

 _Look around_ the voice told her _No one's here anymore, why not?_

She first walked over to the bedside table and picked up what looked like a tiny silver bound book, but when she opened it she found it was a panel picture frame, the first showed a lively young man in his twenties with a wide, toothy smile and slicked back hair. The other picture was a young, meek looking woman with dark hair curled and pinned. Her head was belt down to the side slightly, showing off her sharp cheekbones, and her eyes looked up into the camera through thick, black, feathery eyelashes. Her lips where small and heart shaped and brightly colored.

Under each pictured was a name plate, under the man it read Dan, and under the woman it read Lorna. Sherry stared at the woman for a long time, feeling as if she knew her but had never in her life met her. She finally put the frame down and looked at the wall behind the bed, it was painted a pale yellow but the piece behind the headboard was splashed and spotted with strange, brownish red stains. They looked almost blackish due to the flickering bulb above her.

Looking around she felt that familiar prickle in the back of her neck, but it didn't tell her to leave, instead it directed her attention to the small, sliding closet door. She paused, pondering why she felt this sudden and urgent need to look inside but the voice invaded her brain space once more, urging her to follow through.

Convinced that the prodding would not stop until she looked, she stood up and hastily slid the door back to reveal and entire wardrobe of dresses. Musty but clean, all in different colors and patterns and sewn in the common 1950s styles. Under the dresses was an orderly line of shoes, all facing forward like little soldiers ready to match on the front lines.

Sherry reached forward and felt the fabric of a sky blue and white checkered dress with a thick white belt under the bust and a halter neck line. It was still soft and cottony as if it had just come off the line.

 _Try it on…_

"What?" Sherry verbally answered the voice this time.

 _Go Ahead, no one is watching, who'll know?_

"This place was probably occupied by some other staff member and they left some stuff here. I shouldn't even be in here." Sherry told herself and moved to close the closet door. But she couldn't, she felt that if she closed that door part of herself would die. She had no logical reasoning behind this feeling, but it was there none the less. Something in her body told her that if she didn't try on that dress she would go absolutely insane.

Before she could think her hand reached out and pulled the dress out of the closet and set it on the bed. "I'll just try it on for a second, then put it back and leave. It probably won't even fit anyways." She muttered as she closed the door and pulled off her shirt and skirt and carefully pulled the cotton mass over her head.

It fit like a Glove.

She tightened the belt around her wait to clinch the fabric and looked into a full length mirror. The dress looked oddly out of place with her makeup-less face, large glasses, and lank, straight hair but she spotted a vanity behind her in the mirror.

Out of curiosity she turned around and approached the ivory white stand and found that everything was left out, as if the owner had to rush out for a moment in the middle of applying their lipstick and had would be right back. She sat on the old, cushioned bench and wiped away a layer of dust from the glass mirror.

She shouldn't have been doing this, she had a feeling someone would walk in and find her. Resisting every instinct that told her to stay there she quickly removed the dress and practically shoved it back into the closet before throwing on her clothes and rushing out of the apartment, firmly closing the door behind her.

She leaned on the wall and took a few deep breaths before swallowing hard and walking down the hall at double her former speed. Content never to think of it again.

But at the same time, that little voice in her head told her that she would be back, soon.

(An Hour later)

Sherry sat on her Bed, the events of the day still in her head when a knock came at her door. "Yeah?" she called and Wendy entered with a tray of food. "Hey sweetie, how was your day, I barely saw you." Sherry shrugged, "okay. Hey mom? How much do you know about this place?"

Wendy set the tv tray down and sat on her daughter's bed, "Not much, why?"

Sherry looked around, "Can you tell me anything about the old Staff hall? It's on the other side of the Hotel about over the lounge." Wendy shrugged, "Well no one's been in there for years. Apparently there was some kind of an accident there and the Hotel owners closed the whole area off. Locked and sealed up like a vault." Sherry's eyes widened as confusion filled her but she nodded. "Huh, neat. Well thanks for dinner. But I think I'll just eat and turn in for the night."

"Oh, okay." Wendy stood up, "You feelin' alright?" Sherry nodded. "Yea, just a little sick is all. I'll be fine." Wendy frowned and pressed the back of her thin, boney hand to her forehead. "Huh… you do feel a little warm. Well you eat and if you're still up when I come get the tray I'll bring you some hot tea."

Sherry smiled, "Thanks Mom. How's Daddy doing?" Wendy's face fell a little. "He's fine. But he's been a little grumpy lately. Let's just try and give him some space alright?"

"Alright mom."

Wendy left her with the food and Sherry stared at the meal with a queasy feeling in her stomach.

If the old Staff wing was as abandoned and locked up as her mother had said.

How was she able to get in so easily?

 **Okay, so I'm really getting into this story and I have a very good Idea of how I want it to go, so you can expect a few more updates within the next day or two. Don't forget to Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, Back! Same Disclaimer applied and I just want to thank everyone who is reading this for staying with me this far. You have No Idea how much it means to me.**

Sherry sat up in her bed for no particular reason. She looked around in the blackness and stood up, her entire body working on autopilot. She grabbed her robe and tied the slim chord around her waist as she opened her door and walked out into the hallway.

It was pitch black and perfectly silent as she mindlessly walked down the hall. She was Angry, no not angry, she was furious, no not even that, she was nothing short of Enraged. She stalked down the hall way and around the corner until she stood in front of a large wooden door.

How had she gotten there? She didn't know, she stared at the door for a while and clutched her fist. She looked down and found a large butcher's knife in her grasp. The wooden handle fit perfectly in her slim palm and the metal blade glinted and smiled at her in the darkness even though there was no light to make it do so.

She heard noise behind the door, moaning and creaking. The noise grew louder and louder and only enraged her more. She opened the door and found Tod, her Tod. He was laying on his back on the bed with a curvy, blonde woman on top of him, moaning and sweating like animals beneath the sheets. Sherry didn't have time to feel sad before she pounced forward, brandishing the large knife like a Viet Cong Warrior attacking their enemy from the bushes of a tropical jungles of Vietnam.

All she could see was red as she mindlessly attacked the two on the bed, stabbing and ripping and slashing violently while wailing and screaming in animalistic fury until she felt a tug at her entire body.

There was that voice again, only it sounded it different.

 _Sherry…Sherry….Sherry_

She felt pressure on her wrists and around her waist as if she was behind grabbed and restrained by invisible hands.

 _Sherry! Come on now… Sherry._

She fought against the restraining hands and kept a her attack of her unfaithful lover and his mystery woman until she felt sudden and sharp pain radiate across the left side of her face and down her neck.

She flopped on her back with her eye shut and her chest heaving up and down quickly as hoarse, shallow pants escaped her lungs.

"Sherry! Sherry wake up Honey!" the voice called as a second on joined it, "You're just dreaming Button, Wake up, it's okay." Sherry slowly opened her eyes and was blinded by a bright light.

A Chandelier.

She was in the Main entry way, the entire place lit up even though it was well past midnight. She felt a pair of hands rubbing her own soothingly while a large pair was supporting her shoulders. "That's it there you go, you're alright see, it was just a dream." Sherry finally opened her eyes and found her mother and her Father looking down at her.

"Hey there Button."

Sherry licked her lips, "Daddy?" she croaked with a throat as dry at a desert and Jack helped her up. "What happened?"

"You had a nightmare baby, you started sleep walking again and you were scream and thrashing like something was attacking you." Wendy stared at her with wide concerned eyes. _Wrong_ Sherry thought _I was attacking something, someone. Todd, Oh God Todd._

"Todd" She breathed and lurched forward and to her feet. "Sherry!" Wendy tried to grab her but the teen jerked out of her grasp and ran out of the lobby and down the hall. "Sherry, come back here!" Jack ordered and began to go after her until she reached the main office and grabbed the telephone, she hastily typed in Todd's phone number, disregarding the fact that it was the middle of the night and pressed the phone to her ear, waiting with bated breath as it rang.

"Hello?" A voice picked up on the other end. It sounded wide awake, it was cheerful, it was polite.

But it wasn't Todd.

It was a woman. "Hi, I uh…." Sherry gulped, "It Todd there?" The voice hummed, "Well He's in the Shower right now can I take a message?" Sherry's heart sank. "Uh, no. I uh. No, thank you anyway." She quickly hung up the phone and stared at it with dead eyes. There seemed to be a cold patch were her heart should have been and she felt her eyes sting with salty tears.

"Sherry?" Jack pushed the door open, "come on Honey, let's get you to bed." Her wrapped a arm around her shoulders and towed her along out of the office. She didn't protect, she didn't say anything.

Todd didn't have any sisters, or female cousin that she was away of. His mother was well into her fifties and a Smoker so there wasn't any chance that it was her.

Sherry went back to bed willingly but did not sleep, she stared at the wall from her bed and if it wasn't the wall then it was at the black plastic cassette marked FOR SHERRY across it, Todd hadn't called her for a week since she had been up here, and now her mind ran wild with scenarios, How many times? How many Women? Why?

Why why why why why?

And the second day she had stayed in bed, Thursday rolled around and she felt a sudden and almost painful urge to get up, so face the day. She showered and washed her hair and when she got out she rolled it up in curlers, something she hadn't done for years. She painted her nails a light pink along with her toes and looked out her window, it had snowed over the past few days and Wendy and Danny were out playing in it.

Sherry decided to pick out her outfit for the day and opened her closet to check out her options. Suddenly her good mood was put on hold at the sight of a Blue and White checkered dress among her slacks and sweaters.

What the…?

She pulled it out of the closet and studied it, the exact same dress from the old room. But how? She swallowed but slowly put it on before looking into the mirror and gasping. It still fit, but now it looked a million times better on her. Sherry grabbed her glasses to get a better view but frowned when she put them on to find everything was suddenly ten times blurrier. She took the off and cleaned them with her blanket but to no avail. Instead she looked around and noticed it was like her vison had fixed its self overnight. Everything was no longer blurry but bright and crisp. She shrugged and set aside the spectacles before removing the large plastic curlers from her hair and letting it fall loose.

Her waist length inky locks had curled up to her shoulder blades and Sherry pulled the side up and pinned them there. Not satisfied yet she grabbed her make up bag and applied a small amount of eyeliner followed by a large amount of mascara. She lined her lips with a dark red color before filling them in and looking in the mirror and smiling.

Perfect.

But yet it was missing something. She frowned and hummed.

Leaving her room, she retraced her steps from three days ago and found the same room. She opened the door and turned on the light. The bulb no longer flickered and hissed but radiated contently as if it had just been changed.

She looked around spotted the vanity and sat before it once more. She scanned the counter top until she spotted a small, bejeweled chest that called out to her, begged her to open it. She pulled the chest forward and opened it slowly, into was all manner of jewelry, rings, earring, and bracelets. She pulled out a string of white pearls and pressed them to her pale neck, turning her head from side to side with a small smile before reaching around and securing them around her neck.

Pulling her hand away she spotted something that made her frown, the dogtag chain that dangled between her breasts and bore Tom's class ring.

That would never do, the voice chided her and she pulled the necklace over her head and she suspended it from her fingers, eyeing it like one would a piece of trash. She stood up and walked out into the hallway, at the end was a glass door that led out onto a balcony that overlooked the beautiful mountain range that surrounded them.

She pushed open the door and shivered in the freezing cold, while clutching the ring in her palm so hard it left an indent in her skin. She looked down at it before sneering hatefully and chucking it as hard as she could over the railing and into the snow, out of sight and gone forever.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" She told herself before re-entering the Hotel. Feeling a weight off her shoulder, Sherry honestly skipped down the halls and around the corners until she was in an unfamiliar part of the Hotel. Curiously peering around a corner she felt her blood freeze in her veins. At the end of the long Hall way was the two little girls from before. The ones Sherry had thought were just the kids of some staff member.

"Hello Lorna." They chimed in unison. And Sherry swallowed, "M-m-my name is Sherry." She corrected them and they smiled at her. Sherry blinked and in an instant they seemed closed them before. "Don't you remember us Lorna?" they asked, "you said you would help us…"

Sherry backed away, "That's not my name, My name's not Lorna it's Sherry."

"Come Help us Lorna…" they insisted "You promised."

"I didn't promise you anything!" Sherry barked and took several steps back as they seemed to get closer. "I'm Not Lorna!" She pressed her back against the wall firmly. " _I'm Not Lorna!"_

"Sherry?"

Sherry panted and opened her eyes to find Danny standing before her with a frightened look on his face. "Danny?" she gasped and shook her head. "I'm alright Danny, go play." Danny stared up at her, "You saw them to." He stated and Sherry's eyes snapped open, "You've seen them Danny?"

He nodded and Sherry swallowed, "Okay... okay alright come here" She scooped him up and carried him down the hall, leaving his trike behind.

( _MONDAY)_

Sherry sat silently on the couch on the other side of her brother who sat between his sister and mother. It had been three days since the incident and Sherry told Danny that it would be their little secret.

"We can't tell mom or dad." She had knelt before her brother and looked him dead in the eye, "Mom worry's enough as it is and Dad need to work on his book. So we can't say anything, not about me, and not about the little girls do you understand?"

Danny nodded silently and Sherry sighed, "Okay… okay come'er" she pulled him into a hug which he accepted limply. "Sherry?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Who's Lorna?"

Sherry pulled away and swallowed, "No one Doc" she ran her fingers through his hair, "There is no Lorna, okay? There's no one in this Hotel but me, you and mom and dad."

Sherry hadn't spoken of the event since, and she hadn't returned to the room no matter how urgent the need felt. She had shoved the dress into the back of her closet in one of the cardboard boxes she had unpacked her stuff from along with the pearls. She then washed the curl out of her hair and scrubbed off the makeup.

But she kept her glasses off, for some reason her vision seemed to have corrected itself, as she stared into the mirror, looking her normal self she noticed something very odd.

Her eyes

Wendy had brown eyes, as did Jack, and Danny as well, but Sherry had been born with muddled brownish blue, almost hazel, eyes like her grandmother. But after looking into her own eyes for a while she noticed her eyes had brightened quite a bit.

Not like just waking up from a good nap bright, but color wise her eyes lost all their brown and now flashed a brilliant sapphire blue that made her eyes seem larger and popped vibrantly from her pale skin.

"Hey Mom?" Sherry looked over at her mother, "yea?"

"Didn't you say there was a Library in the Hotel?"

Wendy looked up, "Yea, it's by the Gold Ballroom." Sherry nodded, "okay, I'm going to go find something to read." She stood up and made for the Gold Ball Room. The library was down the hall from it.

It wasn't huge, and its selection of literature was slightly lacking, but that wasn't what she was here for. She needed to look into the Hotel's History, and it there was any similarities between this library and the public one there she knew that had to be a back room or something with new paper clipping or documents.

Sure enough, marked STAFF ONLY. She jiggled the knob and found it locked. "Damn it" she cursed and spied the front desk. She sat in the spinning chair and stared at the blank screen of the computer. She had only ever used one in school for projects so she would have to learn on the job.

She turned on the screen which flashed a welcome screen and asked for the password. "uh…" she fingered the keys before trying. OVERLOOK

Denied.

1234

Denied.

She thought, what was the closest town to this place? She hummed and sighed. SIDEWINDER

Accepted.

The computer hummed as the white screen popped up with a little Search Archives box. She typed in 1950s Overlook Hotel.

All that came up was some ads and newspaper articles about some mildly known celebrity visiting. "alright, uh…" she hummed before typing

1950s Overlook Hotel Murder Lorna Dan

Up popped a few newspaper articles and the shelf numbers. In the staff only room. Crap.

She rummaged through desk draws and managed to find a key ring in the bottom drawer. It had at least fifty keys on the large silver ring. It must have been a Janitors ring, keys for every door in the hotel. The only other set was with her father.

She tried out key after key until she managed to get the door open. The walls of the room was lined with tall grey file cabinets. "okay, let's see. First file is in A 89." She found the proper cabinet and pulled the draw marked A60-B25. It took her fifteen minutes to track down all the articles until she sat down on the tile floor and read each editorial carefully. The first featured a picture of the Overlook in Black and White alongside a picture of the young woman from the panel picture frame Sherry had found in the abandoned room

"Lorna Douglas, age 27, as arrested at the Overlook Hotel for the murder of her husband Daniel Douglas, 32, Mariam Kinder, 20, and Fredrick Zimmer, 56, before calling authorities to report the incident herself. Douglas made no attempt deny the crime and willingly complied with the police. Mrs. Douglas has been detained in Denver State Women's Prison until her court date. This reporter will bring more updates as the story progresses."

The second New article was about six months later, picturing a large grey building and a picture of haggard looking woman who vaguely resembles woman from before only looking ten years older with bags under her eyes and her hair pulled up into a tight bun with fly aways sticking out this way and that.

"Prison riot leaves six death and eight injured at Women's Prison in Denver. The riot was organized and led by inmate, Lorna Douglas, and it is unknown whether or not Douglas intended for the uprising to escalate to the point it did but sources have informed this reporter that Douglas suffered some form of break down during which she raved of spirits tormenting her at all hours of the night. Further details are still pending."

The third article doubled as an obituary with a picture of what Sherry assumed was a completely different woman with wide, wild eyes and loose hair that stuck out around her head like a picture of a fairy tale witch. Her cheeks were sunken in her eye sockets were practically hollow.

"Lorna Douglas, sole survivor of the Overlook massacre, who was committed to St. Mary's Home for the Criminally Insane after a Prison riot had committed Suicide on October 11th 1953. Memorial Service will be held on Sunday October 13th."

Sherry read and reread the articles and could not help be feel a twinge of pity after reading the last article, a woman's entire life and her final day of suffering summed up into a half an inch long column, two sentences.

She took the papers and folded them up, sliding them into her pocket and closing the drawers firmly and locking the door behind her before returning to the computer and pulling up the internet tab, it was bound to be slow but she would take what she could get.

"Lorna Douglas." She read out loud as she typed in the words and pulled up mediocre results. She scrolled through the same three news articles over and over until she reached the third page and found a small link.

 _Local Medium Holds Séance in Overlook Hotel for fabulous guests._

She clicked on the link and read slowly, copying everything she read down on a piece of paper.

 _Sidewinder Gazette_

 _Local Spiritual medium and clairvoyant Lorna Douglas led some of the Overlook Hotel's more elite guests in a fascinating and mysterious ritual in an attempt to make contact with the spiritual plane. Attended by Spiritualists and Sceptics alike, Mrs. Douglas reports speaking with the apparitions of two young girls who claim to be the late daughters of Delbert Grady, the Overlook Hotel's former caretaker who is infamous for the murder suicide of his wife and two daughter during a snow storm._

 _Whether these claims are true are not are all the hotel guests are talking about after the display ended with Mrs. Douglas collapsing, having to be attended to by her Husband Daniel and a Doctor Guest who attended the proceedings._

"Sherry?" Sherry's head shot up and she quickly turned off the computer before fleeing the Library to find her mother searching for her. "Come on hon, lunch is ready."

 **Okay, so a very Long, very eventful chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it. I pack a lot of info in this one. Sorry for any Typos in this one I didn't have much time to proof read. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back! Alright folks, hope you enjoy this one. Same Disclaimer applies.**

Napping in the afternoon Sherry suddenly sat bolt upright. She needed something. But she didn't know what.

Suddenly very desperate to find whatever she needed she didn't stop to think before unlocking her door and taking off at a full run down the hall. She found herself in the old Staff quarters but didn't know how she got there. It was dimly lit, the only the light was that of the sun shining through the large window that led to the balcony.

She ran to the end door and yanked it opened. She urgently ravaged through the room, pulling open drawers and cupboards until she was drawn toward the bed. Getting on her knees she pulled out shoe boxes, suitcases, and a large wooden box that was empty. She sighed and leaned on the mattress, her frenzied state putting droplets of sweat on her brow and seiting her heart pounding.

She swallowed and wiped her forehead before nearly falling backwards as the mattress she was leaning on was pushed back by her weight. She looked at the mess and under the mattress, wedged between the boxspring and the bed frame she spotted the spine of a small book. She slipped her hand between the wood, wincing as the rough, un-sanded wood scrapped her knuckles, and the hard mattress and pulled the object out.

It was a small journal, cheaply made with cardboard and paper binding what was torn and frayed, some pages were hanging on by a few drops of glue and a prayer, and across the bottom of the Blue cover was the name Lorna Marianne Douglas pressed into the soft cardboard and embellished with Gold.

Mesmerized by the book she thumbed the ragged yellowed paper edges and felt a satisfied shiver up her spine.

Sherry tucked the book under her arm and left the room as it was, running down the hall as the clock chimed. She reached the Lobby but slowed down suddenly, her feet skidding across the wood as she spotted Jack sitting blankly in front of his type writer.

He was staring straight ahead, a little past her with no expression to speak of. She cast her eyes down and started to turn.

"What are you doing here?"

She paused and turned back around. "Sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to distract you."

Jack smiled a little, "it's alright." He lifted a hand and crooked his finger, "Come on over here Button." She swallowed and put the book in her pocket shyly before approaching her father. "Yeah Daddy?"

Jack watched her kneel down by his chair and ran his hand down her hair. "How'ya doin' Button?" Sherry Shrugged, "Alright I guess." Jack smiled limply, "That's good. Been watching your brother?" Sherry nodded, "Yeah, I found the Library yesterday." She told him and he nodded, "that's good. And uh…" he rubbed his face, his eyes were blood shot with dark purple bags under them and his skin seemed to hang off his face like an ill-fitting suit.

"You talked to your mom lately?" Sherry shook her head, "not really." She thought, "hey Daddy?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"What do you think of Todd?" Jack shrugged, "he's alright." Sherry nodded, "I think I have to break up with him." Jack didn't look at her, "oh? Why?"

"I have a bad feeling." Jack nodded, "well, trust your gut Button. But if you ask me, you're too good for him." Sherry looked up at him, "No one is good enough for my little Girl." he cupped her face and she smiled. "Thanks Daddy."

Jack nodded, "Alright, now go on. Daddy has a lot of work to do." Sherry got up and kissed her Father's head before heading back to her room. As soon as she got out of the lobby she ran into her Mother who stopped her.

"Were you just with your Father?" Wendy asked her sternly and Sherry nodded. Wendy sighed, "Hon I thought we agreed to give him some space while he's working. Now I'm sorry if he snapped at you but…"

"What?" Sherry scoffed, "He didn't snap. Actually he had a surprise for me." Wendy looked taken aback, "really? What?"

"He's going to dedicate his book to me."

Wendy's face fell slightly, "Oh?" she swallowed and the hurt was evident in her voice, "Yeah, He ask me to tell you because he's so busy but he said you would understand." Wendy blinked a few times and nodded, "Well, I have something to do so..."

Sherry brushed past her mother and left her slightly stunned and a little hurt. She wanted to bring it up with Jack but she didn't want a repeat of what happened before. Meanwhile Sherry closed her door and locked it behind her. Climbing on to her bed She pulled the small Journal out and flipped open to a random page.

 _November 18_ _th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I may have a way to keep Dan from leaving me. I just found out I'm three months pregnant. I'm a little worried though, there is a terrible snow storm and the nearest town is so small there's not even a hospital._

 _But I know Dan loves me and he won't leave me if he knows I'm having his baby._

Sherry flipped to the next page and read silently.

 _November 19_ _th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm so Afraid._

 _I told Dan I was having a baby and he was furious. He called my Selfish and a floosy, I don't understand. He keeps saying we haven't gone to bed together for four months. But it's his baby, I know it is. The little girls told me it would be his and mine. They said if I helped them then they would make sure Dan wouldn't see that horrid woman ever again._

 _Dan won't even look at me now._

 _I don't know what to do._

Sherry felt horrid for the poor woman, but also befuddled. Maybe the woman was mad, maybe she got cabin fever like that man Grady. She shook her head and flipped to the next page to keep reading but she never got to the first word before a blood curdling wail pierced the air. She dropped the book and ran out to the lobby to find her father sleeping on his desk wailing like a wounded animal. "Daddy!" she ran to him as Wendy entered behind her. "Jack?" Sherry got to him first and shook his shoulders. "Daddy! Daddy it's me Sherry. Wake up!" Jack jerked awake and fell out of his chair.

He groaned and gasped and both woman got on their knees to help him up. "Jack honey, what's the matter?" Wendy ran her fingers through his hair and he stared at them in fear. "I had... I had the most terrible nightmare I ever had. It's the most horrible dream I ever had."

"It's alright now Daddy, it was just a dream"

Jack clung to Wendy's arm and took a several breaths, "I …I dreamed I killed you and Danny." Wendy paused and pulled away slightly, staring down at him, "but I didn't just kill you, I chopped you up in to tiny pieces, Oh God" He pulled away and struggled to sit up. "I must be losing my mind!"

"Okay, everything's going to be alright. Let's just get off the floor." They struggled to get him into the chair. Wendy looked out and saw Danny wondering over slowly and swallowed.

"Danny! Everything's okay... Just go play in your room for a while! Your Dad's just got a headache." But the boy kept walking, as if in a daze. "Danny - mind what I say! Go play in your room!" He didn't stop so the Mother eyed Sherry, "Say with your father, I'll go get him."

She stormed forward and Sherry rubbed her father's hand, "it's okay Daddy. It was only a dream." Jack looked at her. "Sherry! Sherry you were there to. Only you looked different, you were wearing this blue and white dress and pearls and you… you… you." Sherry shook her head. "shh shh shh, it's okay. I promise."

Jack stared out at Wendy and Danny and Wendy examined Danny's neck. Finally Wendy slowly picked up Danny and slowly turned toward Jack. "You did this to him…Didn't you?" She backed away out of the entry way. "You son of a Bitch! You did this to him!" Jack shook his head and Sherry stepped forward. "Mom!"

"How could you?! How could you?" Wendy shouted as she fled with Danny limply in her arms. Sherry turned back to her Father, "Ignore her daddy." She insisted. "I know you didn't do it," Jack just stared at her and stood up.

"I need a drink." He muttered and stormed off down the lobby floor and Sherry ran after him and into the Gold Ballroom to find him leaning over the Bar. "Daddy what are you doing?" She sighed as he sat down and she sat on one of the stools with him. "My goddamn soul for just a glass of beer." He rubbed his face.

Sherry looked around for a moment before looking straight forward and nearly falling off the stool when she saw, Lloyd the Bartender from Vermont staring at both of them with a small smile. "Jesus H Christ!" she held her hand over her chest. "You can't sneak up on people like that Lloyd" she laughed, "liable to lose business that way." and Jack looked around, " speaking of, Little slow tonight isn't it Lloyd?" He asked and Lloyd nodded. "Yes it is Mr. Torrance, What'll it be?"

Jack gazed over the rows of glass bottles of booze, "Now I'm awfully glad you asked me that, Lloyd, because I just happen to have two twenties and two tens right here in my wallet. I was afraid they were going to be there until next April. So here's what you slip me a bottle of Bourbon, a glass and some ice." He smiled, "you can do that can't you Lloyd? You're not too busy are ya?" he laughed and Lloyd kept smiling, "No sir, not busy at all." He turned to get the bottle, "and for the young Lady?"

"Oh uh…I'm too young to…" Sherry began to decline but Jack laughed, "Awe come on Button, You're plenty old enough. Just don't tell your mother, right?" Sherry hummed but nodded, "Alright, what would recommend?" she asked and Lloyd chuckled, "first timer huh? Well for the usual virgin I would recommend a beer, small alcohol, but if you're feeling adventurous, might I suggest a strong Jägermeister."

Sherry thought and grinned, "well I love a good Adventure." She shrugged and Jack laughed and clapped her on the shoulder, "that's my Girl."

Lloyd poured Sherry's drink and set a glass in front of Jack along with a bottle of bourbon…

(To Be Continued.)

 **I really need to update because I have a lot coming up so I promise to continue soon. Sorry for any typos. This one is probably full of them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but I had some free time so I figured I could spare a bit to get some writing done.**

Lloyd supplied the father daughter duo with the Booze as Jack struck up a conversation. "Here's to five miserable months on the wagon, and all the unrepairable harm it's caused me." Jack lifted his glass and took a drink, savoring what was his first sip of liquid courage in what felt like forever.

"So how are things going Mr. Torrance?" Lloyd asked smoothly as he wiped down the counter like a bartender in an old black and white noir film. Jack frowned and shook his head, "things could be better Lloyd, things could be a whole lot better." Sherry took a drink of the Jager and found it's taste wasn't all together unpleasant and after the first few sips her face felt hot and flushed.

"Nothing serious I hope." Lloyd inquired, gently prying for details. It seemed that details on other people's business is what Bartenders, Hairdressers, and small town waitresses thrived on.

"No, nothing serious at all. " Jack shook his head, "Just a little trouble with the uh…" he shifted his eyes up, "old sperm bank upstairs." Sherry eyed him and Jack patted her hand, "not to speak ill of your mother, button."

"Women!" Lloyd chuckled, "Can't live with them, can't live without them" Sherry rolled her eyes, "Still right here guys." She reminded them before taking another sip. Jack shook his head, "Nah, not you Sher. You're still Daddy's girl." He laughed and took another shot. Sherry excused herself to go to the powder room then Jack seemed to sober up a bit and swirled his drink in the glass before setting it down and outing his elbows on the counter. "I didn't lay a hand on him Goddammit."

Jack set his drink aside, "I wouldn't harm a single hair on his damned little head." He insisted, "I love the little son of a bitch! I do anything thing for him, for both of them, Sherry to. Any fuckin' thing." Lloyd listened intensely. "But that Bitch!" he pointed at the door out to the hallway, "As long I live she won't let me forget what happened!"

He sighed and brushed his hair back, looking back and forth then growling a little. "I did hurt him _once_ okay?!" He admitted, "It was an accident, completely unintentional, it could have happened to anyone!"

Meanwhile in the Ladies room just off the bar, Sherry holding her cupped hands under the warm running water, barely noticing it's rapidly increasing temperature until the flow scalded her palms and her quickly turned off the water and dried them off. For some reason Lloyd's appearance didn't concern her in the least, in fact it was the furthest thing from her mind.

What she was thinking of now was her father's dream, she had been in it.

 _You were there to. Only you looked different, you were wearing this blue and white dress and pearls and…_

He never finished.

And what? She wondered, looking in the Mirror. No one had noticed her eyes and the change in them and perhaps that was best. How could she explain it? She couldn't.

And what about Danny? What about him could have scared Mom so much she accused Jack of hurting him? She shook her head and swallowed.

He wouldn't. He wouldn't and he couldn't.

Why couldn't Wendy believe that?

She exited the Bathroom to find the bar empty and her Mother frantically talking to her father. Apparently Danny had told Wendy that he was attacked by an old woman in one of the rooms. Jack, with Sherry in tow, went to investigate and Sherry volunteered to check the next room in case she had left, mainly because if someone was actually in the room she didn't want to be around.

The room she investigated was a luxurious suite with a modern waterbed and pale green walls. White furniture everywhere with not variation in color, as if from the pages of a child's coloring book. Gripping She checked the closet, under the bed, and in the bath room but found nothing.

Suddenly she felt a pull at the back of her head to the closet once more, and even though she had already checked there she turned back and reopened the closet door slowly. But instead of finding an empty closet and a plain plaster back wall she found another door, a wooden one marked S15.

Feeling a bit like Alice through the looking glass she opened the second door and stepped in finding the familiar room yet it was somehow different, it was dimmer but looked more new, not a speck of dust of a hint of age to be seen around the place.

There was a single bright patch in the room, as it someone shown a spot light on a patch of carpets and in the spotlight was a Large white Bassinette. A small snuffling could be heard Sherry approached the crib cautiously, peering over the edge to find a small yellow bundle of cloth that squirmed and whimpered.

Hesitantly she reached down and as soon as the tips of her fingers brushed the cloth the sound stopped, and out in curiosity she reached down and picked up the bundle gently. The air grew thick as if several people had appeared in the room around her, and as she began to turn the bundle over to see its face in an instant it dissolved into dust, the blanket wrapped around it falling limp in her arms. She jumped back and dropped the blanket, momentarily stumbling into the shadows around the circle of light.

For that moment that she fell into darkness she swore she could feel someone touching her, her hair, her shoulders, she could feel finger tips grazing her skin through the fabric of her shirt, and some seemed to tug in her clothing gently, like trying to pull her deeper in the shadows.

Suddenly the Spot light went dark, and she was blanketed in pitch blackness. Sticking her arms out in front of her she held her breath and took a few steps forward, only to meet a solid wall. She turned and did the same in the opposite direction, but met another wall after just a few steps.

Claustrophobia began to set in and Sherry turned back the way she came but ran it to another smooth wall, that left only one possible way to go, so she turned the final direction and found she could walk freely, but it was as if she were walking down a narrow hallway that kept getting smaller and smaller as she went. To make it worse she felt the constant presence of someone behind her, stalking her until she found herself running down the hall, then turning sideways and sliding between the walls as fast as she could until she reached what must have been the end and felt herself falling.

It was nearly identical to the feeling of missing a step on the stairs but it was constant and the blackness made it feel as though she was falling into the abyss, unending and infinite until the breath was knock out of her when she landed, still in the abysmal darkness.

Her landing was surprisingly soft, like on a cloud or a pile of feathers. The air was so thick it was hard to breathe and smelt sour and aged. There was no sound except that of her own breath, heaving deep and shallow in the silence.

Suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach, sharp and throbbing and it spread down to her pelvis and up to her ribs. It was if she were laying on her stomach on a bed of nails, dull tips pressing sharply into her skin.

The sensation of claws being dragged along her nerves crawled up her neck and shoulders, and down her legs. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She couldn't move except for writhing in agony that seemed to go on forever, the pressure increased like someone was laying on top of her.

And as suddenly as it had started it stopped. All sensations left her body and it was like she was floating in space, dangling on a string between two plains of existence, but then the string was cut and she was jolted back with a fall. Landing this time rather quickly and on a hard surface, rattling her bones.

All breath escaped from her lips in a strangled grasp and Lorna rolled on onto her side and curled her legs up to her chest, heaving breaths back into her lungs.

After what left like hours laying on the rough carpet Lorna hauled herself up and looked around with squinting eyes, she was back in the same green room, laying at the foot of the water bed.

She stood up, bracing herself on the bed post and glanced in the large mirror over the dresser and she paused. Long red streaks stripped the white flesh of her neck, she pulled the collar of her sweat shirt aside and then pulled off her whole sweatshirt to find the scratches when all the way down like a strange red lace pattern across her skin.

Pulling her sweatshirt on once more she felt a dull pain on her abdomen and she raised her shirt and lowered the waist pant of her slacks to find it bruised red. Pressing her fingers onto the skin she hissed and she smiled.

Oh to feel again.

Taking in her new look in the mirror she frowned, God these clothes are hideous. Lorna Pulled the sweat off as well as the skirt and took stock of her new physical assets. A little skinny, but nothing she couldn't fix. Now to find some proper clothes.

Opening the door in only her under garments she made for the Staff hallway and found her way with no trouble. She wondered were that new groundskeeper was, or if he ever got out of that room but that wasn't her problem anymore. Opening the old room she sighed contented and made for the closet, there was a part down in the ballroom she simply couldn't miss.

"Let's see" she hummed and pulled out "Here we go!" she smiled and pulled out a bright coral tulle cocktail dress, "Very Nice…" she pulled it up to her body and looked in the mirror. She slipped it on and set at the vanity. Once she was made up and dressed she looked in the mirror and nodded.

Yes, this would do just fine.

Snatching up a white clutch and checking her make up once more, she left the room and strode confidently down the hall and to the elevator, taking it down to the first floor. And who should she meet on the way down but a Mr. Jack Torrance, fuming with rage as he stalked through the Server's passage, knocking over bowls and carts.

"Good evening Mr. Torrance "Lorna said politely as he passed…


	8. Chapter 8

"Good Evening" Jack muttered out of habit but he stopped dead in his track and turned slowly.

"Sherry?" Lorna smiled. "Sort of" Jack looked at her up and down, "Wh-What are you wearing?" Lorna looked down and spun in a circle. "This old thing? Isn't it Darling? Maybe a bit out of date." She motioned down the hall. "Are you going to the party Mr. Torrance?"

Jack looked down the hall which was filled with balloons and the sounds of merriment, "I uh…"

"Come, I need an escort anyway." She hooked her arm around his and led him down the hall into the Gold Ballroom. "Sherry, what are you talking about?"

"Please" the girl smiled at him, "Call me Lorna."

The doorman greeted them politely as they entered. "Good Evening Mr. Torrance. Mrs. Douglas"

"Good evening" Jack nodded unsurely then looked at Lorna. "Lorna Douglas?" he asked and she nodded. "uhhuh" Jack thought. "Lorna Douglas the murderer, you killed your husband and his lover."

"Yeah, You could say that." She agreed and sat at the bar. "Alright Lorna." Jack swallowed hard. "If you're here, than where's my daughter Sherry?" Lorna ordered a drink and looked around. "Oh she's somewhere about," she scanned the crowd. "I bet you're wondering why I look so much like her."

"Sorta" Jack nodded.

"Well first off we're not identical. I actually look more like the original me than her, she's very skinny, poor thing couldn't possible fill out this dress but that is neither here nor there." She cleared her throat.

"Well it's really very simple. You see, until now I wasn't invited to these parties because well, I couldn't show up. My body you see. Since it didn't die on the grounds I was little more than a mist to all of these people. But your daughter so graciously helped me out with that, you see I just took a bit of her soul to give me a form of my own."

Jack stiffened up, "She's dead?!"

"No! No, no, no, Perish the thought Mr. Torrance, your daughter is alive and well."

"Hello Mr. Torrance." Lloyd said from behind the counter. Jack turned, "Hey Lloyd, you seen Sherry around?" Lloyd didn't even look up from making a drink for him as he replied. "I think she is on the outskirts of the dance floor." Jack pulled out his wallet and turned to scan the party for his daughter. "No charge to you Mr. Torrance."

Jack paused suspiciously "Your money's no good here." Jack looks at the note in his wallet then at Lloyd in confusion as he lowers his wallet. "Orders of the House."

Jack took up the drink, "I'm the sort of man that likes to know who's buying his drinks Lloyd."

"It's not a matter that concerns you Mr. Torrance, at least not at the moment." Jack waited a few seconds before taking a drink, Staring at the glass and noting that it bubble and fizzed slightly. He took a sip and found the taste strange but not unpleasant as a sudden cool sensation took over his body, making every hair stand on end and making his smile strangely. "Anything you say Lloyd anything you say." Lorna and Lloyd shared a looked before she smirked knowingly and left for the dance floor to mingle with others,

(Meanwhile.)

Sherry didn't know where she was, or what happened to her. She had awoken on a couch on the outside of a party with an older man in a tux offering her a drink. "Miss Torrance?" he asked and she looked up at him in a fog.

"Where am I?" she asked in a hoarse voice and he aided her in sitting up. "At the Over Look Hotel Miss Torrance, I'm afraid you've had quite an evening but not to worry." He handed her the drink, a brandy.

"Everything is alright now."

She took a sip. "Thank you Mr…"

"Grady, Delbert Grady. At your service miss." Sherry paused and looked up. "Mr.G…"

"I'm afraid I can't answer any questions now but please, enjoy the party." He walked off and Sherry looked around, it seemed she had entered another era. Flappers and men in Zoot Suits all around her on the dance floor and on couches. She sipped her drink and realized she had a peculiar sense of lightness, as if she were floating. She stood up and when she walked it was like she was floating, like she was full of helium, or like she had suddenly lost an ungodly amount of weight. She looked around and spotted her father at the bar, eager to speak to him she rushed across the room as he turned to spot her.

"Daddy!"

"Sherry! What Happened to you Honey?"

Sherry took a deep breath, "I don't know, I went into the room everything went Dark and I woke up in here. And I don't know something just feels…different."

"Another drink for you Miss Torrance?" Lloyd offered and Sherry shook her head, "No thank you Lloyd, but anyway…"

"Okay, okay why don't we just go sit down" they began to walk toward a set of seats, "and we'll just…" Jack was cut off by Mr. Grady accidentally bumping into Jack and spilling a glass of liquor on his jacket.

"Oh dear, oh dear. I'm so sorry, sir. Oh!" He put down tray and takes advocaat glass from Jack. "Oh dear oh dear... I've made an awful mess of your jacket, sir."

"Oh that's alright. I've got plenty of jackets," Jack laughed awkwardly as Sherry took the try from the man, "here let me help you Mr. Grady."

"I'm afraid it's Advocaat sir, it tends to stain. I think the best thing is to come along to the gentlemen's room, sir, and eh..." He bent over and set the tray aside. "And we'll get some water on it."

"Oh Alright uh, Sherry why don't you go socialize until I get back huh?" Sherry shrugged, but eyed Grady as she returned to the bar and sat before Lloyd who twisted a rag in a glass while glancing up at her. "Your mind is elsewhere Miss Torrance." He noted and she hummed.

"Lloyd, Can I ask you something?" He didn't look up but began to fix a drink for her despite her prior protests.

"What's going on here? What happened to me in that room? I know you Know Lloyd so spill"

Lloyd turned around and faced the back of the bar and reached for an unmarked bottle before facing her and smiled at her in an unreadable manner. "Well Let me ask you this Miss. Torrance, How to you feel?"

Sherry leaned back, "What? How do I feel? I wake up in the middle of a party with a supposed to be dead man handing be a drink and you're asking me how I feel?"

"Well?" He asked as he poured the unknown drink into a martini shaker and shook it vigorously

She thought, "Actually, I feel great. I don't think I've ever felt better."

Lloyd smiled, "Well then, does it really matter what happened? Have a drink." He insisted and poured the drink into a martini glass.

Sherry stared at him a moment, at a loss for words until she wrapped her hand would the long stem glass and took a drink, deeper than the one her father had taken and suddenly a wave of coolness washed over her, like she had dived into a swimming pool in the middle of autumn.

She set the half-finished glass down and closed her eyes, feeling her head spin as she gripped the counter, not seeing Lloyd's small smile as she fixed herself and swallowed hard.

"Strong Stuff" she muttered with a dry throat. Lloyd chuckled.

"Very"

"How we doin Button?" Sherry looked up and found her Father grinning madly across the bar. "Alright Daddy, Just a little light headed it all"

"Huh, come on button." Jack helped her off the stool. "I don't think this Party is much of our scene" He wrapped an arm around her as her head began to clear up suddenly. "Yeah" she muttered.

"I hope you have a pleasant evening Mr. Torrance. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again very soon." Mr. Grady smiled and waved at them.

"And you as well Miss. Torrance, should you ever need anything, Don't hesitate to contact me."

As they Left Lorna appeared to the right of Mr. Grady and stared after the father and daughter. "Is he convinced?" She asked and the butler nodded, "Oh yes, quite determined, and the girl? Did you _take care_ of her"

Lorna pulled out a cigarette case and lit one casual, "She was more stubborn, she's like the boy but I think she'll pull through."

"Think isn't good enough Lorna, we must be sure of it."

"She _will_ Pull through" Lorna insisted, "We're part of each other now, She's been off the medication for days, and Lloyd took care of their drinks" She blew a cloud of smoke out, "What about the mother?"

"Oh I don't think we'll have to worry about her." Grady smiled sinisterly.

"Well you would know best Mr. Grady." Lorna smiled and took another drag, "After all, you've _always been here._ Right?"

Grady grinned. "Indeed"

"Where are we going dad?" Sherry asked as they entered the hallway.

"Well Sweetheart. I need your help with something." Jack gripped her shoulder firmly "Can you help me Button?" Sherry nodded, "Sure Dad, anything."

"Well you see kiddo, your mom think's Danny is sick. And she's hellbent on dragging us all out in that snow storm. Now, you and I both know that Danny doesn't need a Doctor, and if we leave now. Daddy won't be able to finish his book." He frowned seriously. "And we can't have that."

Sherry frowned as well. "No, we can't" she agreed plainly and Jack nodded. "Now, I'm going to go take care of the Radio" He pulled out his ring of keys and slipped a long silver garage key off the ring, "But, I'll need you to go take care of the Snow Cat." He pressed the key into her palm. "Can you do that for Daddy Button?"

Sherry knew exactly what he meant and grinned.

"Yeah, I can do that."


	9. Chapter 9

The snow storm had erupted into an all-out blizzard as Sherry made her way out to the garage where the snow cat was parked out of the weather.

She entered the garage and turned on the light, eyeing the vehicle curiously.

"What are you waiting for?"

Sherry jumped and spotted a girl behind her, who looked exactly like her and yet at the same time did not.

"Lorna?"

The girl smirked expectantly, "Well?"

Sherry eyed the snow cat and swallowed, "I just need to take out the battery or something. What if we need it later?"

"You won't" Lorna sighed, "you helped me, now I'm going to help you, okay? Just trust me on this."

Lorna took Sherry's hands in hers and led her to the back wall where a vast array of gardening tools were stored in an organized manner.

"That one" Lorna pointed and Sherry picked up a long handled sledgehammer, the polished wooden shaft fit in her palms perfectly.

"You sure?"

"Trust me." Lorna grinned, "It'll do the job."

Sherry walked back to the large red Snowcat and stood before it.

"You'll never do any damage through the paneling, open the hood" Lorna instructed her and Sherry obeyed, eyeing the inner workings of the vehicle.

She took over from that instant, after a moment's hesitation she swung the sledge hammer back and down, demolishing the innards of the Snowcat repeatedly until she set the hammer down with a sigh and Lorna nodded with a satisfied grin.

"Perfect, let's head back to the hotel."

Lorna led Sherry back to the hotel through the snow which only grew stronger with time, by night fall it would be positively Hellish.

Sherry entered through the front door into the lobby and she spotted her mother wondering around carrying a baseball bat.

"Hey mom." She greeted blandly and Wendy jumped.

"Sherry! What are you doing here?"

"I was checking something out side" Sherry walked in slowly, "what are you doing mom?"

Wendy looked around, "nothing sweetheart, have you seen your father?"

"No."

"Okay, uh…" Wendy looked jumpier than a mouse and eyed her daughter. "Oh, you're covered in snow. Go dry off and locked yourself in your room until I come for you sweetheart"

She tried to make it sound helpful and encouraging but failed as she caught a look at her daughter's strange eyes.

"Why?"

Wendy swallowed and tried to stand up tall, attempting to enforce her authority over her daughter. "Because I told you to, now listen to your mother Sheryl."

Sherry's eyes flickered and Wendy swallowed hard as she advanced slowly toward her. Her grip on the bat tightened until Sherry was about a foot away from her and looked at her with a sly smirk.

"Alright." Sherry said coldly and turned quickly, marching toward the living quarters.

She entered her apartment and found Lorna sitting on the bed.

"Nicely played" she complimented as Sherry closed the door and sighed as she began to strip off her sweater and pants which were freezing and soaked through.

"Thank you, But I knew she wouldn't do anything." Sherry, clad in only her under wear, made for her closet. Lorna eyed Sherry's wardrobe and winced.

"God those things are ghastly." She critiqued, and motioned to the blue and white dress on a hanger. "That one."

Sherry pulled it out and thought, "Really? Kinda impractical for snow storm weather isn't it?"

Lorna stood and took the dress from the young woman, slipping it off the hanger and pressing it to her torso.

"Trust me."

Sherry shrugged and slipped the dress on as she had before, it still fit like a glove.

"Perfect."

Sherry smiled a little and looked around, "I should go help my dad." She admitted and made for the door as Lorna nodded, "Course."

Sherry left her and Lorna watched her back retreating before following and reaching forward and grabbing Sherry's shoulder making the girl pause.

Sherry stood perfectly still and felt a though someone was watching her. She turned her head to the side slowly and found her younger brother standing in the doorway of the apartment, staring at her with blank eyed and a small pale face.

"Hello Lorna." He said in a husky, gravelly voice and the girl looked down at him with a small, predatory smile.

"Hey there Tony." She chirped, "Whatcha doin?"

Tony looked up at the solitary girl coldly, "Leave her alone Lorna."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Let her go."

Lorna frowned and knelt down in front of the boy, "Now listen here you little twerp." She hissed coldly.

"I have had it up to here with your meddling. At first you were just annoying but now you're starting to _really_ piss me off."

Tony's face didn't change as he squinted at her, "No matter what you do, you're never going to get what you had back. Don't let what happened to you happen to Sherry to. You can't live through her"

Lorna growled, "I think I've had just about enough out of you." She grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him into the apartment and sat him on the bed.

"Now you just _sit_ here and you stay _out of the way!"_ She ordered and swiped a key off the table before slamming the door shut and locking him in.

She shook her head and Sherry looked at her, unaware of the altercation that just occurred.

"What was I doing?" She asked, having felt like she lost track of time.

"Finding your father."

"Oh…right" Sherry nodded and walked down the hall while Lorna lagged behind a little, eyeing the locked door with a strong countenance of hate before catching up to Sherry.

At first the Girl tried to the main hall but found nothing except a little blood on the stairs which she examined.

"Now which parent did this come from?" she mused and Lorna eyed it as well. "Wasn't your mother holding a baseball bat when you came in?"

Sherry thought, "Yes she was, seems mommy dearest isn't giving up without a fight," the teen smirked a little bit, "that's unlike her."

"Miss Torrance." The girl looked up and found Mr. Grady walking down the stairs toward her. "I fear there is a problem."

"My mother?"

"Your father."

"Huh." Sherry sniffed, "what's wrong?"

"Your mother locked him in the pantry in the kitchen"

Sherry frowned but then smirked a little, "Oh dear" she cooed slyly, "mommy and daddy are arguing again."

She sighed as Grady eyed her with disapproval at the lightness of the remark, "I'll handle it, thank you Mr. Grady."

She jogged down the stairs and through the halls to the kitchen while Lorna and Grady watched her go.

"We have an issue." Lorna informed him and Grady remained calm, "yes?"

"The boy, and that little friend of his who knows so much." The girl sneered, "I'm not sure what he might do but I don't have a good feeling about it."

"Did you handle it?"

"Temporarily, I locked him in the room" Lorna produced the room key and Grady nodded with satisfaction.

"Mr. Torrance may not be the one we need for this, he was so easily taken down by the woman maybe the one we need is the Girl" Lorna proposed but Grady shook his head.

"No, we need them both. In case the other fails." The innkeeper explained.

Lorna didn't seem convinced but didn't argue with him.

Sherry arrived in the kitchen and looked around.

"Daddy?"

"Sherry?"

"Knock so I know where you are." She called and followed the metallic banging to a large metal door.

"So I take it mom didn't handle the news well."

"Not really kiddo, but she'll come around." Jack called from the other side and grunted as if in slight pain, "I just need to have a little _talk_ with her is all."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Grady told me you were down here"

"Did he?" Jack laughed, "How sweet of him, only took him a half an hour. Say button, can you open the door for Daddy?"

"Sure thing."

The girl unlocked the large metal latch system and pulled the door open with all her strength and Jack walked out with a grin.

"There's my good girl." Jack pointed at her. "I knew I could count on you button."

Sherry shrugged and smiled, "So what now?"

"Well Button" Jack draped his arm over her shoulder, "Mommy and Daddy are going to have a little talk, but first Daddy needs some…" he searched for the proper term.

"Tools of persuasion."


	10. Chapter 10

Sherry led Jack out into the snow toward the shed where the tools were kept.

Despite the howling winds and the strong winter flurries she felt no cold, even in her blue and white dress which was thin cotton and left her arms, neck and calves exposed to the harsh elements.

She turned on the light and led him to the back of the shed and pointed at the vast array of tools.

"Back again?" Lorna appeared behind them, stepping out from beside the snow cat.

"Yes." Sherry turned to look at her, as did Jack who was surprised to find that Lorna no longer looked like Sherry anymore.

She was older, with a fuller figure, brown hair, and a heart shaped face.

"Hello Mr. Torrance." Lorna smiled a waved before turning in a circle. "What do you think?"

"Very nice" Jack mused and turned back to the wall of tools, taking down a small mallet and swinging it a bit to see how it felt.

"Your mother is sleeping in her room." Lorna informed Sherry who nodded. "She has Tony with her."

"You mean Danny."

"No." Lorna shook her head, "I'm afraid Tony has taken over for now, which is a very unfortunate situation."

Sherry shrugged. "He's a weird kid, he'll snap out of it."

"I'm not so sure." Lorna hummed and took a few steps forward. "You see I'm starting to think that Tony doesn't intend on leaving this time; that you'll have to help Danny get free."

Jack turned to face her, now armed with a sickle. "What does that mean?"

"I means that since Tony has taken over, Danny is trapped inside and you'll have to get him out…by whatever means necessary." She eyed them both carefully and stressed the added bit to ensure they caught her meaning.

Sherry nodded slowly. "What about my Mom?"

"Wendy is difficult" Lorna sighed. "You'll have to show her the way yourselves. If she will not see it alone."

Jack nodded and smiled. "Don't you worry; we can handle this."

"I sincerely hope so Mr. Torrance." Lorna added. "I'm afraid a few of us have come to think that you might not be up to the task. Since your wife was so quick to stop you the first time."

Jack's face sharpened and he growled. "That won't happen again."

"Good. Good luck you two." Lorna turned without hesitation and walked right into the growing snow storm, disappearing into the blurry darkness.

"New plan sweetheart." Jack looked to his daughter. "You just leave this to Daddy. I've got it handled."

He took up a long handled Axe and judged the weight of it in his hand before nodding, satisfied.

"But, there is something I need you to do."

"Yes Daddy?" she questioned, gazing longingly at the tools she now would not need to use.

"I want you to go to Daddy's desk, and read what he wrote for you." He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. "I want your opinion on it."

He looked where she was looking and chuckled a bit, reaching up and pulling the item off the hook.

"Oh, I never could deny you anything, button." He sighed and handed her the planter, a gardening tool used to make holes in the ground for small bulbs.

It was about three feet long with a small metal cone on top that came to a deadly point. It was also heavy and could be swung like a club.

She smiled and took the tool. "Thank you daddy."

Jack smiled and kissed her gently on the brow. "Anything for you princess, now let me go deal with mom. Right?"

"Right."

They departed then parted ways when they reached the hotel room.

"Damn," Sherry sworn, patting her dress as they stood in front of the room door. "I think I forgot the key to the room."

"Not to worry, sweet heart. I've got it." Jack flashed the metal head of the axe with a grin and patted her head. "I won't be long."

She left him there and made for the front hall where the type writer was, but along the way she met a familiar face.

"Someone's coming." Lorna warned her fiercely and Sherry looked up from her father's work.

"What? In this storm?"

"It's the cook." Lorna hissed as the sound of the approaching vehicle got clearer and clearer, a dull hum of machinery that harkened an unwelcome visitor.

"I'll handle this." Sherry growled and made for the main entry hall where he was sure to be entering. Lorna followed closely.

"Hello?" Halloran's voice echoed through the silent hotel. "Is anyone here? Hello?"

"Mr. Halloran." Sherry called and entered, finding him wrapped up in winter wear and covered in snow. "What brings you here? Is it spring already?"

Halloran looked around oddly. "No, Miss Torrance, It's just on account of this storm I thought I ought to check on you. I tried calling the rangers but they said they couldn't reach you."

"Oh, our radio's been out I'm afraid." Sherry smiled "I'm sorry you had to come all the way up here for nothing."

Mr. Halloran's eyes wandered to her dress, and to the tool in her hand.

"Winter Gardening?"

"Oh" She looked down at the seeder. "Uh, I found this down, uh, down in the boiler room, I thought I ought to bring it up" she excused.

Halloran frowned and looked slightly to the side of her, just over her shoulder.

"Hello Lorna." He spoke directly and Sherry turned to find Lorna glowering at the man with dark, unholy eyes.

"Now."

Thwack

The blow hit the man in the shoulder, making him cry out but also able to take the tool and grapple with the young girl, who grunted and twisted; trying to get at him any way she could.

Eventually she released the tool, making him stumble back and land on the floor. The seeder then clattered across the tile and the two went scrambling for it.

Sherry reached it first, stepping on it with her foot just as the man's fingers brushed the handle.

With a wild grin she picked it up and stood over him menacingly.

"Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?" Lorna hissed, once again in total control, "Huh?! Why?!"

"Sheryl, Sheryl…" Halloran pled, trying to reach through to the lost girl desperately. "I know you're still in there."

"Shut up!" Lorna brought the tool down and struck him across the ribs with it. "She's mine now. She'll do whatever I say."

"Sheryl, you have to fight it, she's not your friend! She's not…"

The next blow came down hard to the shoulder and he rolled and hissed in agony.

Lorna smirked and watch him recover.

"Sheryl, I know you can hear me." He yelled as the girl knelt down and straddled his torso, gripping the weapon. "You have to fight it. You have to get away!"

A sparkle of reality shimmered in her blue eyes and for a moment Halloran thought he had broken through.

"Sorry. Mr. Halloran." Sherry hissed. "But I'm not going anywhere."

She drove the spear point down into his chest and watched him thrash and choke beneath her until he finally expired and she forcibly removed the tool from his chest.

What blood that was pressurized in the wound spurted out once the spear was removed and splattered her face, neck, and collarbone with a tidy shower of crimson gore.

A piercing scream echoed through the hall and Sherry, still with a leg on each side of the bloody corpse, turned her head and found her mother in the entry way, knife in hand, and pale as death with an expression of fear etched on her face.

Wendy let out a shaky breath as she watched her eldest child, very calmly, stand up, gaze at the dead body for a moment or two, as if to admire her work, and then turn to her mother with a face completely devoid of any emotion.

Wendy trembled and backed away slowly at first, before turning and spiriting away.

"She's getting away" Lorna noted plainly and Sherry, not bothering to wipe the blood from her flesh, quirked her lips up in a condemning smirk.

"I've got it." 


End file.
